Coconut Candies
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: It is without a doubt that nobody likes coconut flavored candies. That is, until Charlie Brown has learned Marcie has never tried the candy herself and decides to do a taste test with her. Will Marcie be just like the others when it comes to hating coconut candies, or will she be a surprise? Charlie Brown x Marcie


All right, I figured I've delayed on a certain Peanuts fanfiction for a little too long. But before I write it, I want to write a little one-shot, just to get myself in the groove of writing Peanuts fics again! So, here we are with this one-shot! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

What was it about coconut chocolate candies that people couldn't get the taste of? Charlie Brown always wondered that sometimes. It was just a consensus that even he could agree with. Any chocolate is fine, but if there's anything with coconut, nobody can even stand the taste. And why was that, he always wondered.

Out of curiosity, he sat down by the tree and waited as he had two bags of chocolates... one with coconut, the other regular chocolate. He paused and waited as he kept his eye out for the one person who he asked to come over and meet, because, as far as he knew, she would know a difference between coconut and regular chocolate.

"I'm here, Charles."

Charlie Brown's eyes lit up as he turned to see the glasses wearing girl coming up to him. "Marcie, good to see you. I was wondering if you can help me with a personal opinion."

"I would be happy to help you with anything, Charles." Marcie said, as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Great. I was wondering if you would like to test some chocolates with me." Charlie Brown explained as Marcie sat down with him.

"Testing chocolates?" Marcie cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, you see, my friends and I have this little consensus on chocolate that we always agree on. We all love chocolate candies and different flavors, but it's been agreed that a hundred percent of us just don't like chocolates that are coconut flavored." Charlie Brown said as he put the two bags of candy down. "Peppermint Patty told me that you've never tried coconut before and I wanted to see if you could compare flavors."

Marcie looked over at Charlie Brown in surprise as a rush of thoughts ran through her mind. It was true that she had never tried coconut candy before, and she had heard from the others that coconut flavored chocolate was terrible, which is why she never attempted trying one... but on the other hand, if it was a tasting test with her crush, inside, she was jumping up and down with glee. As she looked at him calmly, she nodded. "Of course, Charles. I'll test out some candy for you."

Charlie Brown sighed in relief as he opened the bag of the regular chocolates first before handing three of them to Marcie. "Here. Taste each of these and tell me what you think."

The boy watched as Marcie took the first chocolate and popped it into her mouth as she started to chew on it. After chewing on the chocolate twenty-seven times and swallowing it, Marcie paused as she explained, "This one is a little hard. Not a bad texture, but kind of hard on the teeth. Hard caramel?"

Charlie Brown nodded.

"That's what I thought." Marcie said as she popped the next chocolate in her mouth and chewed on it. This time, even less chewing than before as she swallowed the candy down. Marcie smiled, "A little softer than before, but this chocolate seems to be filled with something sweet. Like a jelly-like substance, am I getting that right?"

"You're on the nose." Charlie Brown smiled as Marcie tried the last piece of candy.

As she chewed, she smiled happily as she was savoring the flavor of the chocolate candy before swallowing it down. She looked over at Charlie Brown before saying, "This one almost melts in your mouth, like you're tasting heaven. A normal piece of marshmellow-like chocolate, if I'm getting that right."

Charlie Brown smiled. "You're really good at tasting candy, Marcie. But now, comes the ultimate test. The coconut-flavored candy."

Charlie Brown immediately went to the other bag and pulled out a chocolate piece and handed it to Marcie. "Now, don't worry if you don't like it. I will completely understand if you don't."

Hearing her crush say that, Marcie got a little nervous as she took the candy. She felt nervous as she looked at the candy she was holding, than at Charlie Brown as he gave her a reassuring smile. At first, she felt determined to say no... but she didn't want to let herself down. So, closing her eyes, she popped the candy in her mouth and chewed on it.

Charlie Brown watched as Marcie chewed on the candy for a brief moment. He got slightly worried when he noticed she wasn't getting repulsed by the taste. He waited a bit before he was sure she swallowed the candy down. "Wh-what do you think, Marcie?"

"Truthfully?" The bespectacled girl asked as he nodded. Marcie paused. "I'm not going to lie to you, Charles. I think... this is actually pretty good."

Charlie Brown looked surprised by Marcie's statement. "You... LIKE coconut chocolate candies?"

"I don't know what it is, Charles. Maybe it's because I'm used to coconut cake and coconut cream pie, but I think coconut candies." Marcie said.

Charlie Brown paused in curiosity as he pulled out a coconut candy from the bag and popped it in his mouth to try it... but after a few chews in, he felt repulsed as he turned around and spat it out on the ground. Marcie, watching this, paused, "I guess it's just a required taste."

"Well, maybe it is." Charlie Brown said as Marcie looked worried.

"You won't... think of me any different because I like coconut, do you?" Marcie asked the boy she liked.

Charlie Brown looked over at Marcie as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Not at all. If you like coconut, I'm not going to stop you from enjoying it. In fact, if I ever have anything with coconut in them, I'll remember to give them to you."

"You're so sweet, Charles." Marcie smiled as she planted a kiss on her cheek and giggled, leaving a blushing Charlie Brown.

As the two kids were talking and enjoying candy under the tree for the rest of the day, Marcie smiled as she never doubted it, one day, she would be the wife of Charlie Brown...

* * *

And that's the end of this little Peanuts one-shot! How did you guys like it? Well, it's been a while since I wrote a Peanuts one-shot, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Maybe I'll do more Charlie Brown x Marcie stories one day, but who really knows? Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
